


Uprising Euphoria

by idiosyncratic_starcluster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( it's very short and very... confused? ), ;), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Future Fic, Gryffindor Nishinoya Yuu, M/M, Professional Quidditch, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_starcluster/pseuds/idiosyncratic_starcluster
Summary: It started with boyish rivalry and mutual respect, in between Iwaizumi's scowl, "Don't pick on my Seeker, Shittykawa," and Nishinoya's challenging grin. "I bet I can catch the Snitch before your Seeker does!"
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Oikawa Tooru, Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Uprising Euphoria

It started with boyish rivalry and mutual respect, in between Iwaizumi's scowl, "Don't pick on my Seeker, Shittykawa," and Nishinoya's challenging grin. "I bet I can catch the Snitch before your Seeker does!"  
  
He could, Oikawa was enough of a fair player to give him that much.  
  
"What if you can't though, Nishinoya-kun? What do I get then?"  
  
"Hhm, I don't know. I'll treat you to Butterbeer or something!"  
  
"Oho? You mean like a date?"  
  
"Lik— whatever, date it is. Loser pays!"  
  
Sometimes it feels like so much time has passed, and yet so little has changed. At the end of the day, they've just grown. They both wear the colors of the National Quidditch team now, but deep down in their cores, there's still a trace of the Gryffindor Seeker and the Ravenclaw Chaser who were seen bickering and gravitating towards each other like stars at Honeydukes on that one cold day of December.  
  
When the match is over and Nishinoya — carelessly — straight up jumps off his broom to launch himself at Oikawa, the latter takes in the smell of wind mixed with the Seeker's natural scent and endorphins that he has known for years now. It's the same scent that he started to perceive in his Amortentia at some point, along with coconut and freshly baked milk bread. Just like the cracking, boisterous feeling Nishinoya feels exploding in his soul and warming up his booming laugher is still evolving.  
  
It gets stronger every time Oikawa catches him, one arm around his torso and a hand under his thigh, and lets him hug the hell out of him and poke his dimples in front of the jubilant stadium, among the flash of the enchanted fireworks.  
  
"How was that, Tooru?"  
  
Nishinoya is a radiating furnace of adrenaline and raw energy, and he can feel Oikawa's chest rising furiously to steady his racing pulse. His cinnamon eyes are wide and teary, but his voice — if a bit hoarse — is crystal clear even with all the noise surrounding them.  
  
"Kind of incredible, Yuu-chan."  
  
The answer is always the same, just like its meaning: you're impossible and you're mesmerizing and I'm proud of you.  
  
Right there and then, Nishinoya feels it in his core and he just knows, that vibrant emotion has nothing to do with the buzzing Snitch secured in his gloved hand. And so he just embraces it — that uprising euphoria.


End file.
